May, Misty, and I
by Ambezua
Summary: May is tormented with the pain of unrequited love... Misty returns to wish Ash a happy birthday, and to try to win Ash's heart as well. Ash, as usual, remains oblivious to it all. Who will win Ash's heart? Please R&R!
1. May

May, Misty, and I

by Ambezua

Ok, first of all, this is another series COMPLETELY unrelated to my last series. I have decided to focus more on the character development of my characters more, as well as the details of what each of the characters is going through at a given point in time. To be up-front, this three-part series deals with a love triangle between May, Misty and Ash. Brock and Pikachu are the only two other characters that are involved. Sorry, no Team Rocket in this one! Each chapter will be from a different point of view, sometimes of the same events that happened in the last chapter. In each case, the name of the chapter will also be the point of view for the chapter. Of course, I will not reveal who actually ends up with Ash until at LEAST the last of the three parts. I may simply leave it a bit open ended, just to be a bit cruel... Please R&R, and enjoy! (oh, and I have included songs that I found particularly fitting... Listen to them at the indicated locations, if you wish.)

Chapter One: May

Theme song: (Could it be)

I walk along the path, my feet slightly dragging. Perhaps it serves me right... Why is fate so predictable? Why must I suffer this unbearable burden along with me wherever I go? I look up at my two traveling companions. My tormentor walked up front, with the wide smile, proud gait, and deep brown eyes. I could almost swear that those eyes acted as the doorway to his spirit, they always seemed to betray his mood. His best Friend, and constant companion, held onto his head, much like a young child. but, he was not a child, he was a small, yellow creature named a Pikachu. The two of them had stronger bond between them than any other friendship they held. I sighed, and glanced over my shoulder at my other traveling companion. He was watching me again... Darn it. I decided that I didn't really care if he watched me or not, the pain was becoming unbearable. I hastened my pace and caught up with the source of my agony. I walked beside him, and gazed longingly into his deep, brown eyes. For a time, at least, I tried to forget the truth. I tried to fall back into the world in which everything turned out the way I wanted it to be. His eyes remained focused forward, oblivious to my intense gaze.

Then, the little fellow perched upon his head looked over at me. It was a curious sort of look, a mixture of surprise and wonder.

"Pika?" he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Ash, for that was the name of my tormentor, suddenly realised how close I had gotten to him.

"You feeling alright, May?" his tone was filled with a concern.

'"Uh, yea..." I lied, shrinking back a bit, "I just wanted to ask if we could put up camp soon, I am getting pretty tired."

"but, if we keep walking, we might be able to get to the next pokecenter before it gets too dark."

"I would rather not pitch a tent in the dark, come on, Ash. It's getting very late."

"Alright, May, have it your way."

Brock, for that was the name of my other companion, have me a uneasy glance as he slid his backpack from off of his shoulder. I was almost certain that he knew the truth about me, about the real reason why I wanted to camp outside. What he was about to do almost confirmed my suspicions.

"Hey, Ash, It's your turn to gather firewood. May, how about you help me prepare the food?"

Brock knew that Ash hated being sent off to get the firewood, especially when I volunteered him. Ash looked a bit dejected, but didn't seem like he was in the mood for an argument with Brock. then, I got an idea.

"You know, I don't really mind, Ash. You can help Brock, I will get the firewood," I offered.

Ash and Brock exchanged confused looks.

"But, May, you gathered the firewood last time, besides, I thought you were tired," Ash looked back at me.

Even his mere gaze drove me crazy. I could almost feel myself melt.

'I have it so bad... I didn't know how much longer I could bear it. I might end up doing something very rash if I don't find a better outlet soon' I thought to myself.

"Um.. it's ok, besides, you look like you need more rest than I do, " I ran off into the woods before either of them could object further.

How could this happen... At first, it seemed like nothing to be worried about, a simple pain that would pass away as quickly and unexpectedly as it had appeared. but, no. the longer I refused to gratify it's demands, the more it grew and cut into me. I wondered if I would eventually just explode, freeing me of my living hell. I frantically searched around for a few fallen limbs to use for firewood. They would begin to worry if I didn't get back soon.

When I arrived back at camp, the tents had already been pitched, and the sleeping bags laid out on the ground. I threw the wood down in a pile, then looked over to Brock. He held out a lighter to me, without saying a word. Yes, he most certainly knew my secret. Ash, however, as he rushed over to obtain his bowl of strew, obviously remained oblivious. Why did I have to fall for such a dense boy? Yes... I had fallen for him, more deeply than I had ever imagined possible. I had never believed those stories about unrequited love, but now it was my reality. It had eaten away at me. I didn't eat as much at meals, and it was starting to effect my sleep. the only way I could calm myself was when I could creep over to his sleeping bag and lay over on the ground next to him. I would listen to his rhythmic breaths, and gaze upon his tranquil face. I would pretend that he was sleeping right next to me. The mere illusion of it would soothe my pain, and allow me to sleep soundly. It was a temporary remedy, which I feared would lose it's effectiveness over time.

"May? Are you ok?" Ash loomed over me.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." I replied. I looked down at my half-finished bowl of stew that lay before me. I didn't want food, I wanted Ash. Here, now, and forever. I pushed the bowl away from me, and laid my head down on the table.

"May, are you sick? You hardly eat anything anymore..." Brock picked up the discarded bowl. He knew that I was sick... Love-sick. He simply enjoyed seeing me in agony, in desperate need for something that I would never obtain. My situation often reminded me of patently awaiting a slow, painful death.

I decided not to answer Brock's questions. I simply walked over to the tent and zipped the door closed ofter me as I climbed in. I looked through my backpack, and took out a small, brown book. I flipped to one of the last few pages. I quickly wrote: "Another day without telling Ash that I love him. Tomorrow is his birthday... Perhaps I can finally get him to notice me if I do something extra special for him. I was thinking about a birthday kiss... After all, since I am going to die soon anyway (of unrequited love) I might as well go out with a bang..."

I slammed the book shut. Tears began to well into my eyes... I couldn't bear it any longer. I needed to see his face again. I listened carefully for the tell-tale sounds of Brock's raspy snore. I unzipped the tent slightly, and looked out into the dark night sky. I couldn't hear a thing. Quickly, I changed into my pajamas, and stepped out into the night air. It nipped and bit at my exposed skin, but I continued walking anyway. I stopped where I knew he lay fast asleep... Him... The one who held my heart in his hands and didn't even know it. I laid down next to him, as had become my custom. I tried to calm myself, as I had done before, by my close proximity to Ash. However, I still couldn't sleep. It just didnt seem real enough anymore. I crawled back to my tent, casting one last glance toward his sleeping form. He seemed so... inviting... and calm. I sighed once more. Being with him seemed like an impossible dream. I laid back down, and fought hard to quiet my mind and fall asleep.

Ambezua: Does May have a chance at Ash? How far will she go? Next chapter...


	2. Ash

Ambezua: Ok, I am experimenting with different styles of writing, one for each of the characters. If you didn't notice before, May sort of gets lost in her thoughts quite often. She almost adds her own narration to her chapters. Ash, on the other hand... He doesn't think about things as much as May. He pretty much just gives the facts, without really thinking about why the people around him act the way they do.

Chapter Two: Ash

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Pikachu, who was already awake of course. I looked up at the sky, it was already well into the morning. I yawned and sat up. At the corner of my eye, I could see May staring at me again, with that strange sort of look. Her eyes hardly move, and they never blink. I think that they might even begin ro water a bit. She must really have some strange disese. I hope that the Nurse Joy at the next town will be able to help her. Her symptoms have gotten worse by the day. I smelled somthing really good... I zipped out of bed, and took a seat at the breakfast table. i began shoveling the food into my mouth, barely stopping to breathe or swallow (both nessesary evils). I paused for a moment.

"Goodmorning Brock, Goodmorning May." I smile at my two friends.

Brock smiles and returns to favor. May simply looks down at the ground, and mumbles somthing that I can't hear. We really need her to get to a doctor. I turn back to my food, but before I can take another bite...

"Greetings, mortals. I seek the one who has just turned seventeen..." A strange man, with an almost unbeleivably deep voice walked up to our camp. He wore a thick, black robe that covered his entire body and face. The robe seemed WAY to large for the small frame it covered.

"I just turned seventeen," I stood up proudly, and stuck out my chest, "not only that, I am going to be the world's greatest pokemon master."

"Oh..." the strange man seemed a bit surprised. I think I heard Brock giggling.

"In that case..." The strange man pulled off the large robe, revealing...

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ash!" a sweet, silky voice called out.

There before me stood my best freind in the world... well, my best human freind at least. Misty's bright red hair, and glsitening smile always used to brighten my day. There she was, standing before me once again... Once again a part of my traveling crew.

Misty ran up to me and threw her arms around me, pulling me into a freindly hug.

"I missed you so much, Ash!" she exclaimed, and hugged me tighter. I hugged her back. After all, I had missed her too. I told her that, but I'm not completely sure on the timing. Anyway, this strange sort of warm feeling began to grow within me...

"Hey!" May almost litterally ripped Misty off of me. Her face was a deep red, her fists were clenched by her sides, and her whole body was shaking with rage. I couldn't understand what Misty had done to her to get May so mad.

May swung a well-aimed punch toward Misty's face. Misty quickly ducked under the blow.

Wham! My face felt like it had been punched inside out... Wow, May had a good arm!

I could hear May and Misty in a heated arguement. I suppose it served May right, hitting me like that for no particular reason. Besides, it WAS my birthday. I will never understand girls...

Brock walekd ovver and helped me up. May ad Misty were still fighting. About what, I couldn't really tell. They were both talking at aout the same time, maing it very ahrd to determine what each of them said to the other. It was clear though, that May was upset about Misty's return.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU," Brock eventually lost his patience.

May and Misty both stared at Brock for a moment, surprised at his sudden outburst. They gave each other gnasty looks, then they both ran over to me. Misty got there first. She grabbed my arm, and began dragging me off.

"Come on, Ash, there is somting I wanted to show you." she was beginning to act pretty strange too. Perhaps she had gotten the same strange desiese as May had. We had better get them to the hospital, quick!.

May, however, wouldn't let me go so easily. She ran up and grabbed my other arm.

"Your being too selfish! I want to show him somthing too!"

Both girls began tugging at me. I flet like a rope in a game of tug-of-war. This was NOT my idea of an enjoyable birthday. So... I spoke up

"Ok, hold it!" I pulled my arms away from both of them, "I will go se what Misty has to show me, then I will go with May. Understand?"

Both girls nodded, but May seemed a bit depressed. Some girls just don't have patientce!

Misty, on the other hand, got all giddy. She giggled and began dragging me off again. Didn't she know that I had legs?

Misty continued to drag me along at a brisk pace, until we came to a clearing. There was a bubbling, rushing river, when ran over a small waterfall. Several water pokemon played happily in the small poll that formed under the waterfall.

"It's it beutiful?" Misty asked, she looekd deeping into my eyes. Wow, the symptoms were begining to get worse, almost as bad as May...

"Yeah..." I decided to play along for now.

Misty gave me a big hug, and laid her head on my shoulder. It was pretty awkward... But that strage warm feeling began to fill me again...

"Are you feeling ok, Misty?" I asked quietly.

"I-I ahve never been so happy in my life-" she stopped, I think she realized that she was saying, "I mean... Of course I'm alright, I just wanted to give you a happy-birthday hug... that's all."

She slowly released her grip, and the plesent embrace ended. For some strange reason, I had a strong deisre to pull her back against my body. Perhaps I had gotten the desise too...

Msity and I sat down on the bank of the river. It was great to see her again. Her warm smile, her uneasy temper, her beutiful red hair... the list goes on and on. I don't think I realized how much I had missed her before this moment. I wanted to do somthing that show my apprecation for her kindness.

"Hey Misty?"

"Yes, Ash." She lifted her head up, her eyes were all "misty."

"Um... I just wanted to-"

Misty stepped closer, and closed her eyes. I think she even might have opened her mouth a bit.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to visit me on my birthday, and for bringing me out here."

Misty jummped back, blushing bright red.

"Oh... Well, it's the least I can do." She seemed a bit dissapointed. I don't know what she expected me to do, but appearently a "thank-you" didn't fit the bill.

After a while longer, Misty and I walekd back to camp. May ran up, grabbed my arm as Msity had done before, stuck her tounge out at Misty, then ran off with me. If this kept up much longer, I feared that my arms would be yanked out of thier sockets.

At last, the pain subisded. I looked around, but I didn't notice anything particularly special about the place we stood. It was the edge of a small cliff, overhanging the treeline. I could see the sky, and the fluffy clouds. then, it hit me... She thought this was a nice view.

"Uh... thanks for bringing me out here, May." I mananged to blurt out.

May, however, didn't respond. I looked over at her. She had that strange look on her face again. I was beginning to wonder if this would become her normal face, as if her face would become stuck in the same position from lack of changing shape. Then... She began to come closer. I stood there, dumbfounded and pyralized, as if my entire body were made of plastic.

She leaned forward, and planted somthing worm and plesent on my cheek. I reached up to see what she had done to my cheek, only to find that May's face was still there. She was... Rubbing my face with her cheek?! I quickly snapped out of my state of immobility.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

May said nothing. At first, she looked happy, as if she was somehow relieved. then, her face faded into her usual look, the strange sort of look I had grown accustomed to. then, I realized that she had been staring at me the entire time. She blushed, and ran off toward camp. I think she might have actually been... singing... This had been a very unusual day...

Ambezua: And so it begins... Two girls, one guy... Only one can have him, but will their bickering leave Ash with no one? Can't say for sure...


	3. May, again

Ambezua: Yes, it's back to May again. for those of you wondering when I will be getting to Misty's POV, you won't be disappointed... THat comes in the next chapter. For right now, just enjoy another chapter of May.

Chapter three: May

I ran down the path... I knew that I had taken the big first step to winning Ash's heart. I couldn't help but smile, something I had neglected to do in a great while. I felt like I could float on air... I had actually kissed Ash! Yeah, it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was a LOT more than that good-for-nothing Misty has ever given him... I know, how about I mess around with Misty, you know... stretch the truth a bit. It will drive her nuts! And, better than just that, she might become disheartened and leave us alone... Oh, I can already feel the pain trickling away... I was still deeply love-sick, but at least my condition had improved somewhat. It felt one hundred times better than simply being close to Ash, and pretending like it meant something. I began skipping along... Nothing could ruin my feeling of pure joy, except...

My eyes snapped open. There she stood, the only boundary that could ever stand between Ash and myself.

"May! Where is Ash, and what did you do to him?" Misty accused, holding her mallet an uncomfortable distance away from my head. I stopped dead in my tracks, but I tried not to let to see how intimidated I was.

Then... an idea sprang into my head.

"Oh, he's following me back. He might look a bit confused. After all, I did just give him his birthday present."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Oh, nothing... Just a romantic stroll, and a first kiss..."

Misty's face faded into a look of pure terror, mixed with jealousy. I knew that I was being excessively cruel, but I was enjoying every minute of it.

"How dare you! You know that I like Ash, and you are trying to steal his heart from me! He's mine, you hear that?" Misty was trying to act strong, but I could see right through her. She had been crushed... like the very bugs she fears and hates. Irony... Yeah, Misty feel the burn! Feel the pain of rejection and unrequited love...

"He and I were supposed to be the ones who shared our first kisses with each other, not you and him! It's not fair May." she continued to fume, and make a fool of herself...

"Come on, chill out. He's spent a lot of time with me lately, and you... I guess he's sort of forgotten about you. It's not like you two can't still be friends. Oh, and don't worry, you may be the maid of honor at our wedding."

Misty was about to beat the dren out of me when Ash walked up... My Ash!

At the present though, he seemed a bit confused, and oblivious to what the two of us had been discussing.

"Uh... What's going on guys?" Ash asked, in his usual, cute sort of sheepish way.

"Oh, nothing." Misty hid her mallet behind her back, "Um, Ash, would you like your birthday present?"

"Sure, Misty." He had no idea what was going to happen to him...

"Ok... Go ahead and close your eyes, and no peeking!"

Ash complied.

Misty shoved a small box into his hands, then quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

Ash's eyes snapped open.

"What was that for?"

Gah... Ash could be so dense.. This time, however, his denseness worked in my favor. Come to think of it, his denseness had rarely, if ever, worked for any one's benefit before. I concluded that Ash was a very complicated person. Sometimes his personality would nearly drive me mad. At other times, however, he could be kind and thoughtful. Sometimes, I even found his honestly dense behavior attractive. Who am I fooling? I love him just the way he is, even if he happens to be talking to my arch-nemesis at the time.

"Oh, just open your present..." Misty pretended to get annoyed, and shot me a quick glance.

Ash unwrapped the small box.

"Gee, thanks Misty." he said, rather sheepishly, but the object inside the box remained hidden from my courious gaze.

Misty smiled at Ash, then quickly made a rude face at me.

At that point, I decided not to play fair any longer. Who did she think she was? I had already told her Ash was taken, and she keep at it. This means war! This was a going to be a fight to the death... and I fully intended to win... By any means necessary

"Ok, Misty you can stop flirting with Ash now..." I grabbed Misty's arm and started pulling her away.

"ME? Flirting? Humph, you have GOT to be kidding." Misty pulled back, reluctant to surrender her close proximity to Ash.

"Hey, you guys cut it out and come over here. We need to get lunch ready," Brock yelled.

I released my grip on Misty, and walked over to comply with Brock's orders. He could be so bossy... Why did he always have to be the mature one?

Ash took a seat on the far end of the table, and Misty zipped over and sat next to him, with a wide grin on her face.

I was going to wipe that smug look off her face, if it was the last thing I did. I picked up the plates, and tossed them to each of the places, spinning them like Frisbees. Yeah, beat that Misty!

Ash looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn how to do that, May?"

The truth was, I had quite a knack for tossing things. Books, discs, rocks... Just about anything that I could want or need to throw. I felt overjoyed that Ash was beginning to notice me and my special talents.Perhaps this would be easier than I thought. Still... I will have to get rid of the annoying best friend... Why does the best friend always fall for the guy? I mean, come on, it's so predictable. It's almost as predictable as fate. Yes... that was it. Fate would side with me, I knew it would. But, who says fate couldn't use some of my help, right?

"Oh, I'm glad you noticed..." I replied playfully. I tried to tip him off that I didn't really mean it in a insulting way, but I don't think he got the message.

"Humph," Misty huffed at me, "Your even rude to Ash on his birthday. What sort of person are you?"

"A much better person than you, that's for sure!"

"better? In what way? Better at being an obnoxious, insulting brat? I will have to agree with you on that one."

"Come on, guys! Knock it out already!" Brock slammed his fist down on the table. Misty and I decided to call off the battle, as Brock had forced a temporary truce upon us.

Brock didn't seem to get the point... I would have gladly have knocked her out.

Ambezua: LOL, did you get it? Ah, well... Even if It didn't make you laugh, this chapter should give you some serious insight into what's going inside May's mind. Next chapter, it's time to explore Misty's mind!


	4. Misty

Ambezua: Misty... My favorite pokemon character. I hope I have represented her accurately, for this is my impression of her. She is naturally aggressive, but she only argues with Ash all the time to get his attention. I hope this shows her more gentle side.

Chapter Four: Misty

Song: (He Drives Me Crazy)

(Flashback)

I had been fishing for nearly two hours, and I hadn't even gotten a nibble. I looked over the glistening waters, and the lush, green foliage that grew at its banks.

I rolled over onto my back, and stared up into the sky. It was clear, clean, and a deep shade of blue. The calls of wild pokemon such as spearows I could be distinctly hear in the distance. At the moment, however, none of this held my attention. I had run away from home, not too long ago. My sisters had made home almost a living hell, and I gladly accepted the pleasant change of condition. Yes, it was quiet, but at least I had lots of time to think. At the moment, I could only think of two important goals in my life: become the world's best water pokemon trainer, and to find true love. At present, both of my goals seemed far-fetched, and well-nigh inconceivable. That didn't stop me from trying, but I couldn't help the sick sort of feeling deep in my soul. There was something missing in my life, something that pokemon simply couldn't fill. For now, though, I let the feeling pass out of my mind. After all, a good water pokemon trainer should never let her mind wander too much.

I sat up, and checked my line. Sure enough, everything was still in order. I sighed and cast the line out once more.

I began to wonder if my instincts had served me well. I had been almost certain that I would catch something on that very day that would change my life forever. I ws certain that it would be big, and beautiful. Best of all, it would be all mine. I smiled, and laid back down.

Just then, I felt a tug at my line. I pulled back, with all my might.

'Wow,' I thought, 'this must be it, this must be the big one that I have always dream of!'

I pulled my catch right onto the riverbank.

"...Oh, it's just a boy..." I was a bit disappointed that my dreams had once again been left unfulfilled, but I noticed something else, "and a pokemon!"

I might not have known it then, but my dreams had just been answered... well, one of them at lest.

(End Flashback)

"I will never forget that day, Ash, for as long as I live," I turned to Ash

"Huh, did you say something?" Ash must have been daydreaming again...

"I was just thinking about the day we first met."

"Yeah... you looked pretty disappointed."

"Well, I wouldn't have been so upset about fishing you out of that river if you hadn't destroyed my bike too."

"Yeah... " Ash began to look uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I have forgiven you for that old dept a long time ago. In fact, I should thank you for destroying my bike. If you hadn't, I would most likely have never met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, you have been a great friend to me. Even when things looked pretty bad, you stood by me."

"Yeah..."

(Flashback)

"Nothing seems to jump out at me..." I whispered to myself. It was only one week till Ash's birthday, and I had decided that it was finally time to tell Ash my secret. I didn't want to just run up to him, give him a deep-affectionate kiss, and tell him about how much I love him, and how much I needed him. No... That was not my style. It didn't seem too romantic to me either. I needed to show him that I loved him, without just saying it outright. He might just think I was making some sort of ill-humored joke if I just confessed out of the blue. That wouldn't work, we had denied any romantic attachment too many times for that to be effective. No, I needed some way to get through to him, something that would show him that my love for him is completely honest.

"Oh..." I looked over a small, golden pokeball. Its glistening surface shone like a jewel. I looked at it's tag. Wow... it was a lot, but I couldn't put a price on my love for Ash. No matter now much it cost me, he had to know.

"It includes a free inscription..." I told this to myself, but I knew that the price had simply been included. I opened the pokeball, and drew out the small object that it contained.

"Perfect..." I clutched the small gift to my heart, "now, all I need to do is get him to open it."

(End Flashback)

"You know," I spoke up again, "that gift I gave you has something written on it... and I put a little surprise inside it too."

"Really? Huh, I guess I will have to check that out sometime... Right now, all I want to do is catch up with my best friend."

I appreciated his sentiment, but the way he said "best friend" sent shivers down my spine. Is that all we were? Where we just "best friends"? I wanted more, but it seemed to me at that point that all he wanted was friendship. A small sigh escaped me.

"Is something wrong, Misty?" Ash looked over at me, with his big, brown eyes... I could almost become lost in those eyes...

"Um, no, I'm fine... I'm just tired," I lied, trying to cover the fact that I had been staring at him again.

"Oh, well, what have you been up to, since we went out separate ways?"

"You know, I took care of the gym. I battled any challengers... I took care of my pokemon... The same old things, every day practically the same as the last. To tell you the truth, I missed traveling with you, a lot. I missed cheering you on when you battled, I missed the silly fights we kept getting into. I missed Team Rocket's plots to steal Pikachu. I missed getting lost all the time and having amazing adventures. I even missed Brock's drooling over girls!"

"Wow... I guess you really did miss us..."

"Yeah, so I just HAD to get away. Your birthday seemed like a perfect time to make my return..." my voice trailed off, as I remembered that May still stood in the way. Thankfully, Ash didn't seem to notice.

"So, are you planning to stay long?"

"Um... That depends," I didn't want to tell him the truth about what I had decided. I had promised to myself that if I couldn't win Ash's heart in a week, I would simply go back to my gym and rot...

"But, I will stay for at least a week," I added quickly.

"Good!" Ash smiled. His smile made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... I would often wonder what it would be like to wake up each morning with Ash smiling at me.

"I was looking forward to spending more time with you," he continued.

I smiled back, "me too."

We both looked out toward the setting sun, watching the light slowly fade and cast its final glistening rays across the sky. It reminded me of a beautiful painting, a painting I wished I could stand back and admire forever. The most beautiful part about it was not the beauty of the scene itself, it was that I shared it with my one true love.

Without thinking, I leaned over on Ash. He didn't recoil. In fact, he didn't even show any sign of movement at all.

"This is so romantic..." I whispered in his ear.

A sharp pain shot through my ear, as someone began yanking at it.

"Hey, cut that out!" I yelled, and swatted the hand away. I stood up, and whirled around to confront the offender. Who else would it be but May...

May stepped back into a fighting stance, and motioned for me to approach. I rolled my eyes.

SLAM

I brought my trusty mallet right down on her head, knocking her flat on her face.

I smiled, and turned to leave before May started to have a fit. Perhaps it was not a wise thing to do...

May grabbed me from behind, and pushed me against a tree. I grabbed her hands and held them away from my face to save it from May's claws.

She lifted up her foot and kicked me... Hard.

I relaxed my grip on her hands, and leaned over in pain.

"What has gotten into you, May?!" Ash yelled, as he rushed over and dragged May away from me. He pushed May to a safe distance, and stood between us.

"What were you thinking, you could have hurt Misty badly!" Ash growled. The fire in May's eyes died down to a mere glow. Her face dropped, and she began to slowly slink away. Serves her right!

"Are you ok, Misty? I should have warned you before, May has some sort of strange sickness that is causing her to act really weird. Don't worry about it, though, she will be all better as soon as we get to the next city and a doctor has a look at her."

"Can't you see that she's in love with you? Can't you see that she is jealous of me?" I wanted to say those things to him, but I couldn't find the strength inside of me. Instead, I simply nodded, and followed him back to camp.

Song: (See You Again)

Ambezua: I hope your enjoying the music choices, I know I am! Anyway... Things are going to start heating up... So get ready for the ride.


	5. May's Revenge

Chapter Five: May

I spent most of dinner casting evil looks in Misty's direction. How dare she?! She actually thought she could stand up to me? I'm a hundred times more attractive, understanding, and charming than her. I don't get into silly arguments all the time either. What did she have over me? Sure, she had a mallet, which she reminded me of in no uncertain terms, but she couldn't just mallet her way to Ash's heart! I needed to make a come-back... something unexpected... something Misty would NEVER do...

I put away my things, and took a glance in Misty's direction. She had that LOOK on her face... Eww... She was blushing again.

I rolled my eyes. What did I care if she thought she was in love? This was war... and if I had to break her heart, I would.

I stepped into my tent and waited for everyone to fall asleep... The time for action drew closer... I could feel it.

I sat down on my sleeping bag, and propped up my head with my hand. Patience was never one of my strong suits, and the anticipation was killing me.

Laying down on my sleeping bag, I briefly closed my eyes. Ash's warm heart, cute looks, and even his dense behavior all worked together to make him irresistible. He had to be mine... him, and no one else. I didn't care if I had to fight off an entire army of mallet-wielding Mistys just to get to him. If his heart already belonged to Misty, I would simply steal it from her. NOTHING was going to stop me. Even I admitted to myself that I was beginning to sound very immature. But, hey, this is love, right? Couldn't I afford to be a bit immature? It's not like Ash really cared...

I couldn't wait any longer.

I stepped out into the night air, breathing deeply. I enjoyed the night air... When the mist rises from the ground, and spreads out, covering everything in a vaporous blanket. I looked out into the darkness, searching for the source of my life. there he lay, a uncomfortable distance from Misty. He probably felt comfortable around her, just because they used to travel with each other a lot... Yeah, that's all it was... There was no way it was some sort of sign. Misty had probably just scooted her bag over near him.

I crept over, careful not to awake Misty, and gently poked Ash.

"Wa? What's going on, May?" he blinked, and his eyes stared right into mine...

"Ash... I'm not sick, well, at least it's not a medical sickness."

At least, I didn't think it was a documented sickness... If I were to categorize it, it would be closely related to chicken-pox. If someone didn't get a serious enough case of it the first time, it would recur over and over again... Thankfully, I had only fallen in love once, and that was enough for me. Although, come to think of it, I don't believe I have gotten chicken-pox before... I let the thought pass; I was getting far off-topic.

"Wha, what do you mean, May?" more confused looks from Ash.

"Ash... can't you see that I'm sick for you?" I crept closer...

"Uh... Wa, what do you mean?" Ash scooted backwards, and made an uneasy glance in Misty's direction.

I concluded that only one thing could get through to him... Hopefully it would be enough to make him forget all about her... I knew very well that Misty had a strong pull on Ash, even if it was just a friendly pull... I calmed myself, and took a deep breath.

"I mean... I love you, Ash Ketchum, and I can't live without you another day. I need you!" I could feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"May... I-I didn't know..." Ash paused.

Rejection! I knew it... How could I have been so stupid? Who was I fooling? Ash didn't love me, he was too confused about his relationship with Misty to even notice my feelings. I was nothing but baggage... I could feel the pain of unrequited love returning, ripping at my heart once again. Even so, I couldn't tare my eyes away from his... Even if he didn't love me, I would always love him. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and I did nothing to stop them.

"Please, Ash!" I threw myself on him, hoping to break through to him

I could feel Ash slowly wrap his arms around me, and stroke my hair.

"It's ok, May... Please don't cry..."

"Ash..." I said quietly. I took his head in my hands, closed my eyes, and kissed him. His lips were smooth, and dry... the heavenly feeling of kissing my one true love couldn't be easily described. I could feel them become tense as I applied more pressure... I wanted more, but my body pulled away, gasping for air.

As our lips separated, Ash quickly pulled me back in, and kissed me back... I felt like I was in heaven, and apparently Ash enjoyed the feeling as well... The pressure of his lips to mine could only be compared to pure bliss... It drove me crazy, to finally be able to let all my emotions out. I held him tighter, wrapping my arms around his head, and letting him feel my heart flutter. I opened my eyes half-way, and began to stare into his eyes once again. At the corner of my vision, I could see Misty watching the entire scene. Her large, blue eyes glowed with tears. She knew she had been beaten... And I savored the moment, kissing Ash even more passionately. She quickly, and quietly picked up her sleeping bag, gave us one last sad glance, and walked away. Ash was too "busy" to even notice her... I knew I had won... This round, at least. I gently pushed Ash onto his back, so that he would be more comfortable. I soon lost control of myself, for the almost divine feeling had overwhelmed me.

Song: (Heaven When You Kiss Me)

Ambezua: Aw... Poor Misty! At least May is having a blast... But what is Ash thinking about all this? Is he really in love with May, or will he realize that his heart truly belongs to Misty? This question remains to be answered...


	6. Misty: letting go

Chapter Six: Misty

Song: (It's Too Late To Apologize)

As soon as I knew I was out of May's sight, I dropped my sleeping bag and ran out into the night, as fast as I could. I wouldn't let myself break down like this in front of Ash...

The long grasses cut my legs, and my ankles, but I ran on anyway, ignoring the pain. The pain in my heart was far worse.

(Flashback)

"You look really cute in that outfit, Misty." Ash actually gave me a compliment... He had just complimented my looks, too! I couldn't help but blush...

(End Flashback)

I fell down on the ground, exhausted.

"You stole my heart, Ash... Why did you steal my heart, only to tare it apart?!" I screamed, unable to contain my emotions any longer.

(Flashback)

I stood before Ash, at the Autumn festival. Best of all, Ash was actually looking at me! Yes... His deep, dark, brown eyes were looking directly at me... Those sort of longing eyes...

"Hey, Ash" I asked him, "do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure!" he replied, and took my hand.

(End Flashback)

"Ash Ketchum, it you can hear me, I LOVED YOU!"

Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I slumped over to my side.

"Why, Ash, why..." my voice trailed off.

"Hey, Misty, are you ok?" I heard Brock's voice. He most certainly had heard my confession. Great... Some one else is going to gloat over my misfortune...

I refused to answer him, I simply closed my eyes, ready to take his beating... but, it never came

"Misty..." Brock's voice sounded soft, and sincere. Perhaps he did want to help me

"Yeah..." I sniffed.

"Misty, why do you think Ash doesn't love you?"

"I-I..." I paused, but I knew that he would find out anyway, "I saw him kissing May..."

Brock let out a gasp.

"You didn't..."

"YES, I DID!" I stood up and grabbed his shirt roughly.

Brock looked at me sadly. I released my grip, and sunk back to my knees.

"I... I'm sorry, Brock..." I managed to choke out.

"I understand... Look, if you truely love Ash, you won't let him make this mistake."

"What do you mean? He looked happy to me... How do you know that he won't be better off with May?"

"Because..." Brock paused, "you two are meant for each other."

"I used to think so too... but I don't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ash broke my heart..."

"Misty-"

"NO! I don't want to talk about it... Just go away..."

Brock sighed, and walked back toward camp.

I felt a bit guilty about the way I had treated Brock, but I stood strong to my decision.

"It was wrong of me to come back... I should have never come... Goodbye, Ash... I will always love you, even if you don't love me."

I stood up, and began walking into the woods.

Song: (Angels)

Ambezua: Don't worry, it's not the end yet!


	7. Ash, the morning after

Chapter Seven: Ash

I felt something burning my eyelids, namely the sun, and I sat up with a groan... What a night... I had the most realistic dream. I dreamed that May had come to me in the night, told me she loved me, then we started making out...

"WAAA!" I jumped right out of my sleeping bag when I realized it had NOT been a dream. May slept with me?! Well, not in the traditional meaning of those words, but she had still slept right by my side all night?

I looked down at her, shy lay on her side, her hands folded under her head, sleeping sweetly.

I reached up and began feeling my face all over. May and I had kissed each other in virtually every location in which exposed skin could be found, without undressing. My skin felt foreign to me, as if some contaminate hadn't been applied, and no longer belonged to me.

'What was that, last night? Had I fallen for May, or was that simply lust?' I briefly pondered.

"Hey, look who's up?" oh, great... Brock knew... I was fully aware that he would torment me about last night for the rest of my natural life.

Brock grinned, "You little scoundrel! Look at her, she's completely exhausted. I tired to break you two up twice, but you kept at it, you animal!"

Brock chuckled to himself, but even I could tell that something was on his mind.

May began to stir. She moaned, and sat up.

"So... how was last night? You passed out before I could be fully satisfied. I hope you don't mind that I slept by your side all night." May smiled.

"Uh.. no, it was sort of relaxing..." truth was, I couldn't remember much of last night, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things, Ash!" May hugged me tightly, so tightly I felt like I was going to burst.

Brock sweat dropped.

"uh... do you two want some breakfast? You must have worked up some appetite last night."

Before you could say "pikachu" I was at the table, eating whatever it was that Brock had prepared. I could hear May giggling, but it mattered little to me right now.

I looked around the table.

"Hey..." I stopped eating, "where's Misty?"

May froze, Brock looked down, and Pikachu sighed.

"Um... Ash... Misty saw you two last night, and she left." Brock finally broke the uneasy silence.

"Why did she do that?" I demanded

"Ash, you dolt! Do you even realize what you did last night?"

I wanted to tell him that I had thought it was all just a dream, a momentary escape from reality, but I decided against it.

"What do you mean, Brock?"

Brock simply shook his head. May took my hand, and led me away from the table.

"Come one, Ash, let's sped the rest of the day together."

AS I looked over at Misty's empty seat, and her sleeping bag with lay by the side of the path, a strange sort of pain shot through my chest. It was a odd sort of pain... Sort of like a grip that pulled and tugged I don't know what it was, but it caused me to let go of May's hand. Without a word, I walked over to my backpack and took out my most prized possession: the little bait Misty had given me. I would occasionally take it out, form time to time, when I felt lonely or alone. It was strange, but it reminded me that Misty would always be there for me, and that I could always trust her... Her, not May.

I looked up at May, who stood above me, a look of confusion and anger.

"Perhaps another time, May..."

May shook her head and walked off.

I sat back down on the ground, my mind in turmoil. What was happening to me? Was this what falling in love felt like?

(Flashback)

"You know," Misty spoke up, "that gift I gave you has something written on it... and I put a little surprise inside it too."

"Really? Huh, I guess I will have to check that out sometime... Right now, all I want to do is catch up with my best friend."

(End Flashback)

Had I truly fallen for Misty? My best friend? Had she... Fallen for me? Is that why she left, because she thought...

I quickly dug into my backpack, and took out a small box. I opened it, and took the small object out. It was a golden pokeball, with an inscription upon it.

I squinted as I tried to read what was written on it.

"Forever Yours: Love, Misty" it read.

Curious, I proceeded to push it's button, and open it.

As the top folded back, I could see a small, red pillow, in the shape of a heart.

I picked it up gently, and turned it over. There was a small message written on it: "My Heart"

A cold chill ran down my spine... I had broken Misty's heart last night, and it had been all my fault!

I stood up, and began to run in the direction I felt Misty had gone. I ignored May's pleas to return, I ignored the pain in my legs as I forced them to continue to run. I just had to find her, I had to tell her the truth.

Pikachu ran beside me, for he was the only one fast enough to catch up with me.

I knew what I had to do... I knew that I had to make things right again.

Throughout my travels, I had known that there was something special about Misty, something that no other girl I had ever met had. Now I knew what it was. She had my heart, and I had not even realized it. I hoped against hope that I could find her, and tell her how I felt. I clutched both Misty's bait, and her precious gift. I HAD to find her... She was, and had always been, just the girl I was looking for.

END OF PART 1

Ends with Song (Just the Girl)

Ambezua: Wow, big change in Ash, eh? Not so dense for now, right? Well, not exactly... That's the end of part 1, I hoped you enjoyed it! Part 2, is coming soon, and it has a LOT more action. Part one, is basically just an explanation of how Ash became aware of his dilemma, and the next two parts explain how he truly discovers the girl meant for him.


End file.
